Eileen Wells
|-|Synopsis= Eileen Wells is quad-amputee turned bounty hunter and engineer, Eileen often resides in the confines of her lab; an underground junkyard. She's famous for furthering the potential of prosthetics and a well known inventor in her community. |-|Appearance= Eileen, without her prosthetics, stands at around two feet in height. She has messy brunette hair, and pale skin from staying inside for so long. |-|Personality= Personality Eileen is a woman so utterly engrossed in her work as an inventor that she hardly goes outside. Believing that she devote herself entirely to her work, Eileen has an affirmed stance that her inventions could work towards a greater cause, especially for those in her former situation. Unfortunately, she has alienated her friends and family as she's delved deeper into her work, and ultimately closed them off so she could put greater emphasis on experimenting with her machines. Though she feels guilty about it, she sees her work as more important, and was never very social to begin with. At best, her relationship with her colleagues is professional. As serious as Eileen can be, she has a love for pulp magazines and movies, with one of her favorite and impactful films being Close Encounters of the Third Kind. As she often never leaves her workshop, she often sends her machines out to take care of business for her. Eileen is known to make a clicking sound when she's nervous, constantly muttering to herself as she becomes hyper-focused on solving an issue. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 10-C physically. Between 9-C and 8-A with equipment. Unknown over time. Powers and Abilities: - With Equipment= *Superhuman Physical Characteristics with her mechanical limbs. *Information Analysis (With the scanners fitted on herself, her UFOs, and her Mothership, Eileen can analyze Abnormalities and figure out how they work through observation.) *Light Manipulation (Can shoot lasers of varying purposes from her UFOs.) *Reactive Evolution via nanomachines (Eileen's body is fitted with nanomachines that have inadvertently begun to improve themselves in response to threats Eileen faces.) *Teleportation (Eileen can teleport up to ten meters in any direction with a teleporter she keeps on her person. Also renders her intangible for a short period. Her UFOs are fitted with similar technology. *Portal Creation (Built a portal to the moon) *Can render objects in suspended animation with her stasis beams *Attack Reflection *Invisibility }} Attack Potency: Below Average physically (Quad-amputee.) Between Street Level limbs and City Block Level with most equipment. Unknown over time (Eileen can choose to further advance any piece of tech simply by working on it, with no plateau.) Speed: Below Average physically. Peak Human movement speed via her mechanical limbs with Massively Hypersonic reactions. Relativistic+ with her UFO's lasers. Her UFOs have Superhuman movement speed (Can move 300 miles per hour.) Lifting Strength: Below Average physically. Striking Strength: Below Average physically. Street Level with her prosthetic limbs. Durability: Street Level. Stamina: Very High (Can spend hours devising new pieces of technology and even longer periods of time doing nothing but gathering materials and building.) Range: Standard Melee Range physically. Hundreds of Meters with her laser weapons. Standard Equipment: *Her Mothership, a legion of UFOs, her analyzers and several others (See "Equipment" under "Skills and Abilities". Intelligence: Supergenius. As a mechakinetic, Eileen has the intuition to figure out how to build advanced machinery in a short amount of time, ranging from anti-gravity vehicles to a portal to the moon. Weaknesses: *Eileen lacks limbs, and thus can be incapacitated if her equipment is disabled. However, she can still build machinery with her mouth. |-|Skills and Abilities= Skills *'Engineering' *'Roboticist' Abnormality Eileen's Abnormality is Voyager. MacGyvering As a mechakinetic, Eileen has the ability to build advanced technology from trash in a short span of time. With her powers, she's capable of understanding and improving on the machines she sees at an inhuman rate, and can potentially duplicate the builds of other mechakinetics to some extent, depending on how much she's been exposed to their inner workings. Voyager has a notable property among similar Abnormalities: The machines Eileen builds inexplicably become more advanced the longer she works on them, and have the potential to surpass non-mechakinetic technology and even some mechakinetic technology by leaps and bounds. As long as Eileen has time to work, she could potentially build anything. Once Eileen builds something, she's able to rebuild it at a quicker pace than before, and continually amplify the speed at which she can build as long as she keeps doing it. Like most mechakinetics, Eileen also has the ability to alter pre-existing technology, breaking or fixing it through simple contact. However, Eileen isn't able to immediately understand the technology she's trying to control, requiring her to take the time to dissect it. She's more of a "brute force" type of mechakinetic than a fine control one. Equipment As a mechakinetic, Eileen has built herself a variety of gear to assist her in her goals. Many of them are often themed after UFOs, due to inspiration from the magazines and movies she saw when she was a kid. *'Mechanical Limbs' - Arms and legs that wire themselves to Eileen's nervous system, allowing her to use them as she would her normal arms and legs. She's subsequently invented several iterations of these limbs. She wishes to use these inventions to help fellow amputees, though she hasn't been able to perfect it for anyone except herself and other mechakinetics. A pair of arms made out of garbage she assembled with her mouth consisted as her first invention. **'Mitchell's Legs' - Eileen was able to build a pair of prosthetic legs for her dog, Mitchell, once she built herself a pair of arms. *'UFOs' - Eileen's pride and joy comes from a series of robots meant to resemble the flying saucers seen in countless comics and movies. They assist Eileen in surveillance and act as sentries in her place. They are powered by, and capitalize onthe ambient energy in the world around them, making them incredibly efficient and clean. They can fly at 300 mph. **'Cloaking Devices' - Each UFO is fitted with a cloaking device that allows them to vibrate on a wavelength outside of the electromagnetic spectrum, making them completely invisible, even to those with powers like infrared vision. **'Blasters' - Various cannon and gun-shaped fitted into each UFO, capable of emitting several types of beams on Eileen's command. Over time, Eileen has upgraded the blasters to switch between shot types on the fly, making them unpredictable. ***'Tractor Beams' - Fitting for the classic flying saucer, Eileen is capable of shooting a broad, 10 sq. meter beam that repels or attracts anything caught in the blast. These beams can deflect both matter and energy, and even "collect" a large amount of it to be shot back all at once. ***'Stasis Beams' - A beam type which causes all objects caught in the blast to enter suspended animation, stopping their movement completely. When the beam moves, everything caught inside will move relative to it. When a person is caught inside the beam, they're effectively unconscious. ***'Concussive Lasers' - Lasers which can shoot out concussive beams, meant to blow open walls or knock a target back. Eileen can alter the power of these blasts to about half a terajoule of power at max. ***'Guns' - The UFOs also possess various, typical machine guns, though they aren't used often. *'Phase Teleporter' - Based on the principles of the cloaking devices Eileen planted her UFOs with, the phase teleporter is a device that allows her to transition herself into a high frequency and move towards any location within ten meters of her position. On lesser settings, she can become intangible and phase through solid matter for a moment or two. Her UFOs are fitted with similar technology. *'Scanner' - Both Eileen and her UFO's are equipped with scanners and analyzers, meant to gauge the Abnormalities and habits of any given enemy through surveillance. They can simulate data to help Eileen figure out how to turn their strengths against them. *'The Mothership' - A massive UFO-shaped vehicle and perhaps Eileen's greatest accomplishment, outside of her fully prosthetic limbs. It has all the same features as its smaller counterparts, but also works as a device Eileen can ride in. It has a "miniature factory" inside, producing more UFOs which can be ejected from all parts of the Mothership. It's fitted with the technology of the phase teleporter, which automatically activates when being attacked, protecting Eileen from damage while avoiding the issue of wasting energy on a forcefield. *'Adaptive Nanomachines' - Eileen, like many others, has fitted herself with nanotechnology in order to improve her physicals. With a condition as severe as her own, this was practically required. However, infusing her body with nanotechnology has had an unintended side effect; the nanomachines react to Eileen's powers, enhancing themselves over time in response to situations Eileen comes into contact with. *'Humanoid Robots' - Which assist Eileen in many tasks, ranging from basic housework to building machines in her place. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users